gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Artie-Mercedes Relationship
The Mercedes-Artie Relationship, more commonly known as Artcedes; is the close friendship of Mercedes Jones and Artie Abrams. Episodes Season One Acafellas Mercedes is shown being sympathetic and comforting to Artie after enduring Dakota's harshness and bullying. Throwdown Artie latches on to Mercedes' arm for comfort when Sue while she picks her elite glee club. After Will and Sue's confrontation and New Directions being back to normal, they both sing Keep Holding On for Quinn. Mash-Up Artie and Mercedes share a moment when the glee club tells Mr. Schue they couldn't find a song that went together with Bust A Move, Mercedes wheels Artie forwards before the glee club slushie Mr. Schue. Wheels Mercedes laughs when Artie says a patriotic wedgie, did make him feel more American. They both have solos in Proud Mary. Home Mercedes and Artie have lunch with Tina, Artie tells Mercedes that they are worried about her dieting and that she doesn't need to lose weight. Bad Reputation Mercedes and Artie decide to give themselves a 'bad repuatation' and along with Brittany, Tina, and Kurt they perform U Can't Touch This in the Library. They support Kurt when he plans to confess to Sue that he posted her Physical video. They are then both very shocked to see Sue performing Physical with Olivia Newton-John. Season Two The Substitute Mercedes and Artie share moments together in the choir room when they plan to switch names. During Forget You, they share a solo and dance together. Blame It on the Alcohol They are seeing together during a phone conversation with Santana, Brittany, and Puck. They also share some moments during New Directions' performance'' Blame It (On the Alcohol)'' which they lead. Season Three Dance With Somebody In the auditorium, Mercedes and Artie are the only two members there since Will said it wasn't mandatory and start singing My Love Is Your Love. Eventually all the remaining members join them. Props During Tina's dream, Brittany as Mercedes is pushing Santana as Artie and down the halls. Later on Mercedes as Brittany and Artie as Santana share a kiss during Because You Loved Me. Goodbye During Forever Young, Artie leans his head on Mercedes' shoulder. Season Four The Role You Were Born to Play Artie calls Mercedes and Mike to help Finn with the musical and they share a hug. Glease Artie and Mercedes are Dance partners durring You're The One That I Want. Songs Duets *''Lean on Me'' by Bill Withers (Ballad) *''Hair/Crazy in Love by the cast of ''Hair/Beyoncé feat. Jay-Z (Hairography) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Sit Down, You're Rockin' The Boat'' by cast of Guys and Dolls (Pilot and Goodbye) *''Gold Digger by ''Kanye West ft. Jamie Foxx ''(Showmance) *Push It'' by Salt-n-Pepa (Showmance) *''Somebody to Love by ''Queen (The Rhodes Not Taken) *''Proud Mary'' by Creedence Clearwater Revival (Wheels) *''Imagine by ''John Lennon (Hairography) *''Jump'' by Van Halen (Mattress) *''Smile'' by Charlie Chaplin (Mattress) *''You Can't Always Get What You Want by ''The Rolling Stones (Sectionals) *''Give Up The Funk'' by Parliament (Funk) *''Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin''' by Journey ''(Journey) *Don't Stop Believin''' by Journey (Journey) *''To Sir, With Love'' by LuLu ''(Journey) *Empire State of Mind'' by Jay-Z feat. Alicia Keys (Audition) *''Forget You'' by Cee-Lo Green (The Substitute) *''Welcome Christmas'' by The Cast of How The Grinch Stole Christmas! (A Very Glee Christmas) *''Blame It (On the Alcohol)'' by Jamie Foxx ft. T-Pain (Blame It on the Alcohol) *''I Love New York/New York, New York'' by Madonna/Cast of On the Town (New York) *''You Can't Stop the Beat'' by Hairspray (The Purple Piano Project) *''Do They Know It's Christmas'' by Band Aid (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Black or White'' by Michael Jackson (Michael) *''Fly/I Believe I Can Fly by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna/R. Kelly (On My Way)'' *''My Love Is Your Love '' by Whitney Houston (Dance With Somebody) Related Songs *''Spotlight'' by Jennifer Hudson (Asian F) *''Out Here On My Own by The Cast of ''Fame (Asian F) *''Bamboleo/Hero'' by Gipsy Kings/Enrique Inglesias (The Spanish Teacher) *''What Makes You Beautiful'' by One Direction (Prom-asaurus) *''In My Life'' by The Beatles (Goodbye) *''Forever Young'' by Rod Stewart (Goodbye) Gallery Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships